This invention relates to an apparatus for the heat treatment (heating or cooking) of food, including, in a treating (heating) chamber, a multilevel shelving for supporting the food and a plurality of blowers associated with electric heater elements.
A known apparatus of the above-outlined type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,620, issued Sept. 29, 1959. In the apparatus described therein, there are provided two hot air blowers arranged at opposite lateral walls of the treating chamber. An economical heating of food with an apparatus of this type is, however, possible only if all the shelves are stacked with the food material to be heated, since, due to the facing blowers, the hot air is at all times driven through the entire space of the treating chamber. Further, both blowers have to be operated at all times with the same rpm in order to ensure a uniform exposure of all shelves to the hot air.